fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Black Power
Black Power(ブラックパワー) is one of the main characters of Justice Pretty Cure! She was an emotionless and cold women, that had no desire in liking or understanding the civilians of Yakkaina. She was also selfish and rude to many people. She soon learns the meaning of protection and love, and soon learns that she can protect the nature that she secretly loved to protect. She becomes Okakawa Sachi(オカカワサチ) to help fight with the others. Since she loved nature, she looked up to Hana Mebae from the Elemental 5(エレメンタル5). Her catchphrase is I Don't Care!(私は気にしない！) or To Save Nature!...and the Heros...(自然を救うために！...とヒーローズ...). Her Pretty Cure Alter Ego is Cure Leaf(キュアリーフ). Her theme color is green, and she represents the hero of nature, Hana Mebae(ハナメバエ). Profile * Name: Black Power / Okakawa Sachi * Species: Human * Zodiac: Leo * Blood-Type: O * Weight: 164 lbs * Height: 7"2" * Eye: '''Red(B.P.), Magenta(Sachi/Leaf) * '''Hair: Dark Green(B.P.), Light Green(Sachi), Green(Leaf) * Problem(s): None History Personality Appearances Black Power TBA In casual clothes, she wears a shirt and skirt. She wears a white short-sleeved, buttoned-up shirt, that goes down to her hips. The shirt has a white folded collar, and is shown to have two buttons, since of being a buttoned-up shirt. She wears a light green shirt, that goes down to her thighs. Under the skirt is white pants that goes down to her ankles. With the shirt, she wears a black long-sleeved sweater, that goes down to her thighs, so it sits on the skirt. Her hair is a light green low bun, being hold up by a white bow. She also wears black flats, black glasses, and white circular-shaped earings. Uniform TBA PJ's TBA Winter TBA Swimwear TBA Movie #1 TBA As Cure Leaf, she wears a short dress. Her top is light green, with white flowy sleeves. The collar is a jacket cut, but shaped to look like wings. The collar goes down to the end of her chest with a circular-shaped jewel connecting the collar together. To cover some of the shown skin, there is a piece of light green cloth connected to the end of the collar, cut wing-shaped. Connected to the jewel, is a bow. The rest to the top turns into a skirt with the back going down to her knees, and the front opens up to show another skirt. The other skirt is made of two piece. The first piece is green piece, cuts from the center, with winged-shaped ends facing opposite ways. The second piece under it is white puffy skirt. The pact is shown on the right side of the shorts, connecting to the rest of the skirt by circular-shaped jewels. There is a piece of ribbon, that are winged-shaped, connected on both sides of the waist of the top. She has white thigh-high boots, with the top ends being winged-cut. The end of her boots are designed to look like flats. She has white diamond-shaped earrings. A white mask, with the ends towards her ears, being winged-cut. Her gloves starts from the wrists, with the top ends of the gloves being winged-cut. Her hair is a high bun. At the back of the bun, are extra strings of hair coming down to her waist. The ends of the strings are connected to a diamond-shaped jewel, with connecting to an extra piece of hair. Strings of hair, or her side bangs, go down to her neck. There are two strings of hair that conect with the bun, but are not together with the rest of the bun. To hold the bun together. There is a bow in the center of her head, above the mask, with the ends shaped like wings. The center of the bow has a green diamond-shaped jewel. Ultra Leaf TBA Hyper Leaf TBA Relationships * Motomizu Rinryo * Yamanaka Mao * Ishimori Aya * Splash / Hashishita Teruko * Lu-chan / Lu Mi * Akuyaku / Shiro Cure Leaf Cure Leaf is Sachi's alter ego. Her theme color is green, and she represents the hero of nature, Hana Mebae. Her power's consists of nature. She uses her Super Commune to transform using the words, "Pretty Cure, Justice Evolution!" Transformation * Cure Leaf * Ultra Leaf * Hyper Leaf Attack Songs Solo Duet Etymology Okakawa '''(オカカワ) is a Japanese surname mixed with many meanings, '''Oka (丘) meaning "hill", and Kawa '''(川) meaning "river". The whole meaning being "hill by the river". '''Sachi (サチ) is a fairly common girl name, being a shortened name of 'Sachiko '(幸子) meaning "child of bliss", or "happiness". Gallery Trivia Category:Reformed Villains Category:Pretty Cures Category:Green Cures Category:Nature using Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Villains Category:Cure Heartly